Drama
by MrsJordanCullen1901
Summary: My first fanfic: there is alot of drama going on with the cullen family. Will it rip them apart or bring them closer together. Will it bring new members to the cullen coven or will they lose some read and find out
1. Chapter 1

*********************************************************************

Alice's POV

"Edward… Edward! I have to talk to you"

" I'm here Alice. What's wrong?"

" Edward don't read my mind for a minute then I will tell you every thing." I said in an argent manner.

"Alice I'll not going to play chess with you just tell me who wins." I do only say that when I what to play chess but this is differe…

"What, what is it Alice?" Edward said worried then I noticed nessie next to him.

" Nessie… sweetie Aunty Rose wants you." Nessie look uncurtain so she glanced at me than at Edward.

"Go." One simple word from him and she was gone.

" Edward remember me saying don't read my mind, do that throughout this conversion trust me it's for your own good."

Edward nodded. As I started to tell him about my vision jasper came.

" Jasper…. sweetie Emmett wants you." I said it the same sweet tone I used for Nessie.

" Go." Edward said in the same plain voice he used for Nessie.

Jasper left then Bella came, the last person I wanted to see right now.

" Oh Bella you better go before I rip your head off." I said through my teeth.

Edward growled at me. Me, Alice. Well I did tell his "true love" I'll rip her head off so I guess I had it coming.

" How dare you Alice. What came over you? You and Bella are like sisters and I never had to growl at you before but I will do worst if you touch her." Then Jasper came down probably hearing our conversion.

" Edward calm down." Jasper said crouching in front of me. My hero.

"Ok." Edward relaxed his stance same as Bella who was gripping on to his arm.

" What's wrong Alice?" that _thing_ asked me. Now I was getting angry so angry that even Jasper couldn't calm me down. I started to walk towards her pointing my finger at her; " You know what you did and I am not going to let it harm my family. You hear me."

" What Alice?" Edward asked me. Emmett and Rosalie came down with Nessie. " Cat fight." Emmett said with a grin.

" Edward don't listen to her." Bella said trying to defend herself finally catching on.

" Grab her." Jasper said to Emmett. Emmett grabbed my other arm with in a second after.

"I have calmed down and _I_ won't do any thing to…her." I said. The last word difficult to say.

" Lets sit down and find out what all of this is about." Rosalie said trying to set a good example for Nessie who unfortunately witness me at my worst. We all sat down and I began my story keeping my eyes on Bella.

" My visions have changed I do not only see the future but I also see the past." I heard 5 gasps but one person didn't seem surprised.

"It might be memorises Alice." said Rose

" I've seen things that I have not witnessed so the visions can't be memorises."

"What did you see?" Emmett asked

" For example, your honeymoon with Rose and it was not a pleasant sight trust me."

" You might have witnessed that."

"Emmett please Alice couldn't even if she wanted to." Jasper said in a firm voice

" How long did you watch?" Emmett asked

" All three minutes of it." I replied wishing that was how long it went for, everyone laughed expect Bella and Emmett.

Be coming serious again I said in a dead tone " As I continue I will request Edward not to read my mind."

" Done." Edward said

_Nessie's pregnant with Jacob's child or is that Paul's or it might be Embry's._

" She is not pregnant Alice." Every one looked at Nessie knowing she is the only one that has the ability to be pregnant every one except Emmett who looked at Bella. Dumb ass.

" Your right she's not but stop reading my mind so I can tell you guys the horrible news." I said saying the last two words in Bella's direction.

"Alice just tell us." Rosalie said impatiently. That's when I had a vision. A vision for the near future.

" Bella I loved you and protected you risked my family for you and this is what you do to me… to Nessie." Edward screamed. Bella just ran away to her car crying dry tears and when Bella looks back she see Nessie running after her no Nessie go back….

"No nessie go back, No nessie go…" I mumbled then I felt Jasper's hands on my shoulders shaking me

"Alice, Alice are you alright?"

" Yeah fine thanks."

" What did I do Aunt Alice, Did I hurt you or anyone else?" Nessie said finally speaking up.

"No nessie I'm fine." I didn't want to answer the second part of the question.

" Bella for your own good put a shield around me."

Bella nodded as I felt a shield go around me.

"Thankyou." I said feeling a bit sorry for her but mainly for Edward and Nessie.

" I am just going to say it because there is no easy way to say this but…"

" I sleep with other men during our relationship Edward." Bella said keeping her eyes on the floor.

*********************************************************************


	2. Chapter 2

Edward's POV

*********************************************************************

"Who with?" I said my back facing her, as I couldn't look at my former love.

" Um… lots." She said barely. So many things I wanted to say: How could you do this to me, leave now, all the things we have been through this is the worst…. so many thing to feel: angry, sad, lost, forgotten but most of all I felt like there was a part of me that has gone forever not like when I left her this is worst and I really wanted to tell her these things but Nessie was upstairs probably listening to every word. That when I realised that every one else was too.

Edward, think of nessie before you act- Rose

_Edward I'm so sorry. - _Emmett

_Esme and Carlisle are on their way back from isle Esme._ - Jasper

_Dad I love you but I've got to go I can't handle this. _– Nessie

But over all the thoughts I heard Alice:

Edward I'm sincerely sorry this is all my fault. I'll fix it, but Edward don't let her go it's not worth losing you.

" Edward, Edward talk to me." Bella voice that once sounded so beautiful that she was my angel now she's just any other person not even that she is the thing that ruined my very own heaven. She is the devil in my life giving me my very own hell.

"No Bella. No more talking. I'm done talking." I said in a cold voice " Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett come here."

They all came.

"Rose find nessie."

"Jasper go with Rose please."

"Alice pack Bella's things."

" Edward, Esme and Carlisle would want to talk with her."

"Alice trust me they don't." I said harshly

"What about Nessie who is she going to live with?" Alice said in the same voice

" Me" I said in an evil tone

" No she's not Edward I don't care what I did. she's mine and she's going to live with me." said Bella.

" Bella I love you but Nessie shouldn't' t grow up with someone who does that to another person and you know that." Emmett said making more sense then he has ever.

" It's Bella's baby too." Alice said sticking up for Bella.

"As Nessie's aunts and uncles are going to be living with Edward I think Nessie should stay with him."

"It's not up to the aunts and uncles of nessie. It's about the parents."

" Nessie is like our daughter too Alice especially to Rose."

" Emmett's right Alice all of you guys here with Edward it's only right if she stays here. With you. With Edward." Bella said stopping the fight between Emmett and Alice.

" Not true, me and Jasper are going with you." Alice said to Bella

" No your not. Imagine what it will do to Esme and Carlisle." Bella said stubbornly

" What will happen to us?" Esme said walking into the living room.

That's when it all started.


	3. Chapter 3

Nessie POV

I ran into the forest going anywhere they can't find me. Now that I have fully matured I can ran as fast as my aunty or uncles no I can ran faster than them and I'm stronger than them too.

I felt one of them coming after me or maybe there is two. I smelt the air… yap two- Aunty Rose and Uncle Jasper.

" Uncle Jazz I know you're behind me." I said turning around but no one was there.

" Uncle Jazz?" I said getting a little scared that's when I noticed I was in mum and dad's meadow. "Aunty Rose?" I realised that it wasn't them so I ran straight to Jacob's house.

Finally I'm here I ran through the door; "Jacob… Jacob?"

" He's not here." Someone said in a cold voice

"W…. ho…are…yo…u?" I barely said

" It's Emily silly." She said in a sweeter voice.

I ran up to her and gave her a deadly hug serious she probably broke something…oops then I started to cry why do I have to cry? No one else cries it's not fair.

"What's wrong honey?" Emily said in that same kind voice she has.

" Mum and Dad are fighting so I came to hang out with Jacob to calm me down and make me feel me better because they are breaking up and than I ran away and I felt some one come up behind me well actually two people and I smelt Uncle Jazz and Aunty Rose but you know how my sense of smell is, barely vampire so I out ran the vampires that was following me and came here where you did your creepy voice and freaked me out." I cried in a breath. That's when I saw Jacob he looked angry. At me?

" Emily get away from her." Jacob said shaking.

" Aro wants her and I have to deliver."

" Nessie come now." Paul said behind Jacob.

Emily was gripping onto my skin. Hard and cold. So cold it seem like Vampire skin.

"Emily let go of me." I said panicked

she gave me a cold glare that gave me the answer I wasn't going anywhere.

"Aro wants her and I have to deliver." That's when I remembered my new found gift. Presaging people to do anything I want them to. Let's try it

"Emily you will let go of me then go to the Cullen's house and tell them every thing Aro told you."

" I will let go of Nessie then go to the Cullen's house and tell them everything Aro told me." Emily said like a zombie that's when the power drained me and slipped in to a deep sleep.

*********************************************************************

I woke up in a place that looks like a plane. Mum and Dad are probably going to tell Aro to Fuck off and leave us alone.

" Hello Mum, Dad, Alice, Jazz, Em, Rose, grandma and grandpa." I said in a sleepy voice with my eyes close still. There was a faint sound in the background. Laughter? From Em?

"What?" I said curiously

" You think we are your family." An unfamiliar voice said.

" You are aren't you?" I said sliding to the left of my chair.

" No… not yet anyway." The person said in a strong but then fading voice.

Not yet. Oh no this means either 1. some stalker wants to marry me and have kids or 2. the Volturi want me for some reason. I really hope one.


End file.
